A Wish Come True
by Never-chan
Summary: «Naru∙Saku» “Do you believe in wishes?” asked the blonde, blue eyes watching her intently.


Title: A Wish Come True  
Authoress: Never-chan  
Ship: Naruto/Sakura  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

Summary: "Do you believe in wishes?" asked the blonde, blue eyes watching her intently.

* * *

"Sakura-chan" asked Naruto as he sat beside the pink haired girl, breaking the oddity of silence that had settled between them.

With a sigh, the girl inclined her head towards her teammate, "What is it Naruto?"

Honestly, didn't that blonde idiot realize that moments like these were as rare as they came (which before today, was never) and she had been enjoying the prosperity of the moment. Something, she didn't ever think she would a) do at such a young age and b) in the presence of Naruto, of all people.

"Do you believe in wishes?" asked the blonde, blue eyes watching her intently.

Sakura blinked, well she wasn't expecting _that. _

"I don't know… I never really thought about it"

"Well could you, please?" pressed Naruto, he sounded almost pleading?

Sakura frowned, putting more thought into the question at hand. Today seemed to be getting weirder by the moment.

"Well, I guess…" pausing to word things correctly, the girl chewed her lip unconsciously "Wishes are just something you grow up with since you're a kid right? It's a childhood memory, all your hopes for the future. So yeah, I guess I do believe in them"

"I see… what about wishes coming true?" questioned Naruto, playing with the fraying fabric at the end of his coat. Sakura noticed this, and made mental note to fix it for the boy later on.

"Well, if they're hopes for the future – shouldn't you be able to make them come true yourself if you work hard enough?" answered Sakura, somewhat doubting herself. Though it sounded like a suitable enough answer that the blonde might buy.

Nodding his head, in what Sakura hoped was understanding (and she hoped the end of the questions) she turned her attention back to the sight before them. Team 7 had _finally_ been given the day off, after waiting three hours for Kakashi to show up only to receive a message from Pakkun. (1: one Kakashi's nin-dog summons)

Which so stated, that their perverted teacher had been given a mission by the Hokage for him to do and wouldn't be able to make the meeting, he had also run into Sasuke along the way and told him personally then.

Of course both Naruto and Sakura were steamed, enough that they got along together well enough to rant out their troubles over a bowl of ramen.

It was only then that Sakura realized that she really didn't spend any time, outside of missions and practices to get to know the blonde boy she now spent most of her days with. And that thought, somehow struck a cord within.

That's how they wound up where they were now, near the stream in one of the deserted practice fields. Sakura was pleasantly pleased, to find out that once Naruto had a full stomach, he calmed down quite a bit from his normally energetic bouncy self (though not to put words in her mouth by saying that she didn't like that Naruto.)

"It's really nice here" Sakura found herself commenting, as she leaned back against the truck of the huge oak tree both her and Naruto had seated themselves under.

Naruto, previously sprawled out on the grass looked up at her with a wide grin "Yeah, we don't get to do this often"

Sakura found herself smiling back, if just a little bit.

"Then we should do it again"

Blue eyes flew open in surprise, before softening. Sakura found herself watching the change of expressions on Naruto's whiskered face with much curiosity. Never had she really noticed him with anything other than his usual big dumb grin.

"I'd like that lots, Sakura-chan" beamed the boy

Sakura nodded, she had wanted to go back to watching the scenery but now she had started talking, she didn't seem to want to sit still again, "Naruto?"

"Hai!"

_Guess this means he's hungry again_ Inner Sakura, snorted at the thought.

"What would you have done today if we hadn't done anything?"

Blinking the blonde tilted his head to the side in thought, "Well… I normally - " pausing, Sakura leaned in closer for an answer. The blonde came up with none.

"You know it's been so long, I don't even remember" admitted Naruto sheepishly, as they stared at each other before erupting into laughter.

"It's sad, but me too" gasped Sakura between starved attempts for air, only sending them into another fit of giggles. Which was odd, because it really wasn't even that funny.

_Baka! This is in direct violation of the fangirl code! If you continue to sit here with this loser, it counts as betrayal to Sasuke-kun! _Screamed Inner Sakura, pulling her hair in frustration

When they had finally come down from their high, Sakura frowned at the thought. _Betray Sasuke-kun? _But she was just spending the day with her fellow teammate, who mind you before today, she hardly knew.

Speaking of whom, Naruto had left a couple minutes of go to find himself a suitable bush. (Which Sakura was thankful he finally learned to do that kind of thing far away from her now.)

_You should be spending this day with Sasuke-kun!_ Ranted the spirited pink haired youth from within

But Sasuke-kun chose to not even show up to the meeting place, after Kakashi-sensei told him. He obviously didn't want to see _her. _

_That_ thought stung. Sakura even had to admit it herself, though she was more shocked she had even come up with that deduction in the first place.

Shaking her head, furthermore sending inner Sakura back to the depths of her chamber (to not bother her anymore) the pink haired kunoichi turned her _full _attention back to Naruto, who during her inner turmoil had opted to watching the stream – oblivious to her troubles.

It brought a smile to her face, though annoying at times – Naruto could be rather cute.

Wait. She did _not_ just think that!

Naruto – cute? It just wasn't possible… or was it?

Chancing a sideways glance towards the blonde, Sakura sized him up – from his spiky blonde locks, that were more messy if anything seeing they seemed to stand on their own – hadn't this boy ever heard of a hair brush? To his narrow face, rounded cheeks with the strangest of marks dashed across them, as if Naruto himself had whiskers. And last, his eyes.

The clearest of blue Sakura had ever seen, she remembered the first time she saw Naruto from across the classroom at the academy when they were six, she hadn't even known who Naruto was back then. But his eyes, that's what drew her in.

_Like a cloudless sunny day_…

Now that she thought about it, Naruto was surprisingly good looking.

_Traitor!_

Blushing as she looked away, all the while ignoring the accusations flying from her Inner's mouth, Sakura instead turned to intently watch the grass blow in the wind. Not really exciting, but these new thoughts inside the poor girl's head was exciting (more like confusing) enough.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" the worried voice of her teammate popped into the picture suddenly, as Naruto waved his hand in front of the flushed girl's face

"Gah!"

"Are you sick?"

"Baka! Why would you say that!" demanded Sakura as she swatted his hand, watching in satisfaction as Naruto scampered back over past the invisible line drawn between the two.

"Well you weren't saying anything… and then you got this funny look like a hippopotamus before you turned all red" admitted Naruto, missing his crush's twitch

"Naruto!"

"Eh?!"

A swift hand darted out to smack the blonde over the head, which happened to be enough to shut him up, as he nursed his new bump in confusion. Inner Sakura insisting that he be tossed in the creek for being compared to a hippo, whilst the pink kunoichi was just content with things just as they were.

Naruto's quiet sniffles were even enough to make her feel guilty. Something that never happened before, but she blamed it on all these new feelings coursing through her veins, confusing the hell out of her.

"Look I'm sorry, but don't go around calling girls hippopotamuses" ground out the girl; Naruto opened his mouth to speak before closing it shortly after. A thoughtful expression overlooking his features instead.

They fell into the same relative silence that had begun with after that. Content with just watching the water flowing down the stream, with random fish that surfaced to leap through the air

It seemed almost perfect.

(It probably would have been, only Sakura didn't know what was missing.)

-

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto just as the sun started to set, emerald eyes widening in surprise. Damn, she didn't know _that_ much time had passed having been content with just sitting there with Naruto.

"It's already this late? Man, mom's gonna wonder where I am – "

"Sakura-chan" tried Naruto again, oddly patient. Too bad, the said girl was too busy lost in her own thoughts to pay attention

"Ah man, I should have studied it was our _first_ real holiday and I completely zoned out – not that it was bad, but I could have gotten ahead of Ino-buta"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Huh?"

Blowing out a hot breath, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun, you were saying something?"

Somehow, his annoyance didn't last long. (It never did) but Sakura watched as the blonde took on another face she had never seen before, it intrigued her to say in the least

"You said that you can make your wishes come true… if you try hard enough, right?"

She blinked; the wishes again?

Well you know what they say, if you cross paths with someone more than three times you're fated for something… maybe this was all leading to something.

"That's what I said…"

Taking a deep breath, alluring blue eyes stared into emerald immobilizing her. "My wish," spoke Naruto slowly as he took as step forward, one hand reaching out to brace her elbow.

Which Sakura found she needed, as she suddenly was hit with a dizzy spell. Why in the world was Naruto so close to her? Didn't he notice the line? And why wasn't she doing anything about it? (So many questions nipped at her brain trying to drag her back to reality, but they were simply brushed aside.)

Stopping just inches away from the girl's face, a slow smile spread across the whiskered boy's face. It made Sakura's heart beat skip once, before going twice as fast to catch up.

Sakura had an inkling of what would happen next, how could she not? She had countless of fantasies of this situation before; only it was Sasuke bewitching her with his smile and kind words. Inner Sakura screamed for justice, but her pleas fell deaf to her counterpart's ears.

"Is you"

Inner Sakura didn't have anymore complaints, when the two kissed.

(Fin)


End file.
